what have I done
by Love-stitch
Summary: Ana is hiding something from Christian but what is it
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello guys I'm sorry for doing this it is the same story line from I'm sorry Ana up to the point she collapse then I changed it because I realise it was getting to stupid so I am changing it sorry for all this and I hope my old followers will continue on this story x_**

Chapter one

Ana's POV

I wake up from the worst night I have had in all my life how could Christian do this to me think I would cheat on him, yes I knew Ethan had feelings for me but I thought it was clear I was in love with my fifty, he dragged me out of the home we was sharing for 5 months I guess he really doesn't trust me at all. I thought our love was strong but I guess one rumour will get Christian running will he ever be Able to trust me after all I have done for him. I hear the phone buzz telling me I have an email I bet it is from him I look down at it what a surprise my guess was correct am so glad I did not tell him I'm pregnant because he would have just flipped even more saying how I planned to end up the way I did. I hid the pregnancy test under my bed in a box where I kept all of the photos of me and Christian when we were together and I put it under all of the photographs.

Dear Ana,

Ana the love I hold for you is unbelievable please take me back I know that what I did was wrong by dragging you out of my no OUR home The way I did no women should be treated like some kind of animal and be thrown out on the street. I am sorry I shouldn't of believed Ethan when he told me you two have been sleeping together. I knew I lost it baby and he was trying to split us up to take you away from me. Please baby I need you back into my life otherwise I don't think I can do this on my own.

From your deeply fucked up fifty

Damn I love this man so much it hurts but I can't be with him as last night has proven that for sure

Christians POV

fuck what have I done to the women I love and was hoping to marry some point in the future and chucking her out of the place we called home. when I see Ethan I am going to murder him even if he didn't sleep with her, Christ I don't deserve Ana she puts up with so much of my shit and when it comes down to it I didn't trust her.

Chapter two

"Taylor get the fuck in here I need you to find where the hell has Ana gone and don't give me that look I know what I did just make sure she is ok and god if I find out what Ethan said is true and she is other there right now make sure I never get in contact with either if those two again!"

I hate it when I shout at Taylor as he has been a fantastic guard other the years and have gotten pretty close but boy has this situation gotten me pissed I either need to get laid or get pissed, seeing as the first one is out of the option until I know the truth I guess the second one sounds like a plan.

**ETHANS'S POV**

Yes I knew the fucker Grey didn't trust Ana as much as they all thought guess all they needed was a little push to go their separate ways, can't wait to go round to Kate's and calm Ana down. Oh man I can hear it now as Ana tells me what Christian did anyone looks like a saint compared to that man when he gets may take some time but I know have a chance to get into that women's pants and I have been waiting for a very long time so I don't mind waiting a bit longer.

As soon as Ana answered the door rapped around in a blanket I knew she would be mine sooner than I expected.

"Ethan I am so glad you're here I don't know what to do, Christian told me that you said we was having some kind of affair is this true?"

" Of course not Ana I would never do anything what would hurt you even if you are will a control freak like him."

I grab her in to a tight hug and I can feel her slowly relax

"Come on babe let's chill out with some ice cream and watch some movies I promise you get to pick"

"Thanks Ethan but you are going to regret letting me chose the movies"

**ANA'S POV**

I'm so glad Ethan has come round I nearly forgot that we arranged to meet up at my flat to organise Kate's 21st birthday party all this Christian stress must of pushed it to the back of my brain. He is always there to help when i need him even though he is my best friends brother i always found him cute with his blonde hair and sparkling blue eyed, fuck snap out of it Ana you went down this road before with him granted you only made out with him and it was years before you met Christian but you cannot go through this again you need him as a friend and you have to think about the baby, you can't start thinking about another man when you have a mini Christian in you.

As i rest against Ethan's chest i hear my phone start to buzz oh fifty just give up you have broken me and i need to be fixed but maybe not by you.

I look up to Ethan and smile as i slowly succumb to sleep what has been pulling me in for hours.

9 hours later

Ethan must of carried me to my room when i fell asleep because somehow i have ended up in the middle of my bed under what only feels like 1000 room is too hot i need to get out as i walk to the living room i see Ethan sprawled out on the sofa and what a sight it is.

Oh how he is so different to fifty, he has never judged me and has been there when i needed him most. Most important thing is he hasn't asked me to change the way i am or to sign a damn contract I'm somehow relieved that someone has told fifty this lie because now i am free.

**CHRISTIANS POV**  
" Sir i have been outside Her place all night as you said, nothing interesting has happened apart from it looks like young Ethan might of been telling the truth after all as i saw him enter Miss Steele apartment."

"That bitch! After all i have given her over the months, everything she needs and she chooses to cheat on me throughout that."

"Sir Do you want me to keep following her to see what else occurs?"

"No bring them both to me today; i will be in my office waiting for them."

Taylor walks out of my office just as tears form in my eyes i really love Ana why would she cheat on me with Ethan of all people it just doesn't seem to be right. I decide to email Ana again

To Ana

Ana as i have told you in my previous email to you i am deeply sorry about throwing you out of our home, but please baby tell me what i heard isn't true. I cannot bare it to think you have slept with another man i hope this is just a horrible dream and when i wake up you will be here next to me.

Love you always  
fifty

Chapter three

Ana's POV

I wake up with the taste of sick in my mouth not long now before I get sick all over the bathroom, oh how the rest of the nine months will be such fun. I need to tell Christian before he finds out for himself and with him thinking I have cheated on him he most likely will want a DNA test. For crying out loud I love him I would never do anything like that to him granted I and Ethan have been close for years but he is Kate's brother and going down that road again would just be wrong especially with this baby in me. This baby is only a blip at the moment but it's my blip with that thought in my head I walk back into the bedroom only to hear my phone go off.

To my surprise I got a text from Taylor saying Christian wants me and Ethan to go see him in his office today, he kicks me out and then expects his demands to be done. I'm glad I haven't told Christian now about the baby he only thinks of himself. Maybe it is for the best if he doesn't find out and I just keep it from him hell I can raise it by myself he doesn't even need to anything.

That's It I think to myself I am going to get away I can't be around this place I need to start afresh just me and this baby, I start to pack my bags only the most essential things packed though as I will most likely be living out of the car for a day or two before I know where exactly I am going.

I reply back to Taylor saying that Ethan can go see Christian but I am not going to come back begging for forgiveness for something I didn't do.

I don't even tell Ethan I'm going I just leave a note on the fridge saying that Christian wants to meet him in his office today.

I get into my car and start to drive fast straight onto the motorway I throw my phone out the window, I am finally free of people asking questions and knowing I was the one who went out with Christian grey and the one who got chucked out of his home only five months into the relationship.

I start to cry first it was only a little but then it was too much I had to pull over as I couldn't see where I was going. I think I'm going to get sick again all of this stress isn't good for me I just need to rest. Come on Ana you got to be strong think of little blip with that thought I start to drive again to the nearest motel and pull up to get a single room.

When I enter I'm too tired to even pull the covers open I just collapse on the bed and fall asleep.

When I wake up in the morning I knew it was a mistake running away that just makes me look guilty so I decide to turn back and head to Elliot's where Kate has been staying for some time.

When I turn up on their door step they are surprised it was all over their faces,

"Hey guys surprise I guess"

" Ana what the hell are you doing here Christian told me last night that you cheated on him with Ethan I know my brother and I know you too had a thing years ago but is this really true?"

I burst into tears what have I done I need to tell Christian I can't take this anymore.

"OF COURSE NOT KATE I LOVE HIM" I began to tell her the whole story but left out the fact I am pregnant.

"Well tell him that Ana" she passes me the phone what is ringing with Christians name on it.

Before I get to speak

"What do you want Kate I'm waiting for your idiot of a fucking brother to come see me and Ana"

"Christian it's me" oh god I feel tears forming in my eyes now I am not going to break down now I have to stay strong.

"Christian meet me at the entrance of the park where we used to walk around ok I will be there if you want to talk I have something I need to tell you"

Chapter four

Christians POV

I wait for her and it feels like forever but when I see her my heart stops she is beautiful no wonder I am so protective over her. I see her before she even sees me, she looks so sad I just want to go straight up to her and say all is forgotten lets have crazy passionate make up sex.

When she gets to me things get awkward the last time I was her I was throwing her only the street suddenly I don't know where to look I realise I have just been staring at her shoes for the past two minutes.

It was Ana who talked first and for that I'm grateful but not to grateful to what she said.

"Christian I love and will always love you but let's make this clear I NEVER CHEATED ON YOU!"As she said this I knew she was getting angrier

"I don't care who told you I cheated on you but I didn't I wouldn't I thought you knew me better than that, when I was with you did I ever even look at another guy no it was me being all worried about all your ex subs and let's not forget Mrs Robinson."

"Ana I have ever had eyes for you as soon as you stepped into my office for the interview, if you never even looked at another guy why did Ethan tell me you two were sleeping with each other behind my back?"

"whatever Ethan told you was utter bullshit I don't know why on earth would he say such a thing then again he has been rather kind to me other the last couple of days while I have been sick oh wait that is called being human!"

"Ana I am being serious here and you have been sick! Why didn't you tell me? Have you been eating properly?"

God I finally take a good look at her she looks like she has gain a pound or two but she does look frightfully least I know she is eating if she has gained a pound or two, why does she think I am joking about Ethan emailing me saying they was having an affair god I need to prove it to her.

"Ana why don't you come back to my office so I can show you the email Ethan sent me will that be proof for you"

She nods her head.

Ana's POV

God seeing him here standing there all I want to do is cuddle up with him and fall asleep in his arms, him asking all these questions about my health is making me feel sick again. I need to sit down quick so when he asked me back to his office I was more than happy to agree.

When we get back to his office I am so glad there is a sofa at the far end I just dump myself on there, it feels so nice to be sitting down. A smile rose across my face it just feels so right so natural to be here

Christian I'm ….

Before I can finish my Ethan comes bursting in.

Chapter five

Great just before I tell Christian I'm expecting his child Ethan walks in, well he rather came rushing in. Well this will be fun I can already see Christian tensing his fists and has gone all stiff.

"Ethan why couldn't you just walk in like any other human being" I say annoyed as he just ruined the moment.

"Ethan "Christian barks "tell Ana the truth, you sent me an email saying that you too have been having an affair.

God when I say Ethan's guilty face I knew Christian was telling the truth oh god I feel sick again and this time it isn't from blip. I run out of his office straight to the toilet just in time before I get sick for the second time today.

As I walk back into the office I could see them having a fall blown argument I sit back on the chair feeling weaker than normal, I gave Christian another smile to know that I'm ok.

I feel my blood boil as I here Ethan say he only told Christian so I wouldn't be trapped by him anymore and that I deserve someone far better. What would he know what I want I'm carrying Christians baby for goodness sake if I thought I could do better than Christian I wouldn't even go for them my heart is his.

Suddenly a great pain comes rushing at me, I'm in agony my knees go all weak the next thing I see is the office ceiling. I can't help but close my eyes and fall asleep.

Christians POV

"ANA!" I scream as I rush by her side "Taylor call an ambulance something is terribly wrong with Ana!

My world comes to a sudden stop as I see the paramedics put a oxygen mask over Ana while lifting her into the ambulance, I follow behind in my car to the hospital but get stuck in traffic.

When I get to the hospital I get told that Ana has got really low blood and needs to be in hospital until she is more stable I feel so hopeless just sitting there waiting.

It has been three weeks since Ana collapsed in my office since then I made it clear to Ethan I knew he was a liar and blamed him for ruining mine and Ana's life I also couldn't stay away from her bed side knowing that If she wakes up she might be alone she hasn't woken up yet because the doctors put her in a induced coma to make sure everything would get stable, I feel so guilty for not believing my one true love I just hope she wakes up.

Kate has been here most of the time as well making sure Ana's hair looked pretty so when she wakes up she will not cringe at the sight of herself.

Because I'm not family the nurses won't tell me anything else about her condition apart from her being In an induced coma but I can see she is she is gaining it by the day I'm glad that she is getting looked after properly.


	2. waking up

Chapter two

Ray has been here every day trying to get me to leave and have something to eat and I am grateful for that but I know he is keeping something from me. Everyday my Ana gets stronger and she will come back to me she has to I am broken without her.

Ana's POV

I am surrounded in darkness where am I, I have died haven't I, oh no what about blip hasn't even had a chance to live yet and now blip will be no more I need to fight the darkness for blips sake I have to make sure he survives. I can see some light at the end of the tunnel I begin to walk not for me but for blip that is what is keeping me walking towards the light "blip" I say over and over again to keep me going. I have made it to the light and oh it is glory I see two lovely grey eyes staring.

"Blip"

"No baby it's just me, Christian"

"No blips here" I say with a smile on my face while looking down at my belly. Oh my blip has grown a lot since I last looked." I know before we broke up I was distance but that was because I found out some news and I knew you wouldn't like it"

"What is it?"

"Can't you see Christian I'm pregnant I have been for some time now I just didn't know how to break it to you and then you accused me of being unfaithful to you that is when I knew you wouldn't trust me."

"Is the baby mine"

What he just said pained me to the core I didn't even want to look at him anymore it sickened me that he would ask such a thing.

"Get out …. I ... don't ….. want …to…see…you…..ever again!" I say between crying


	3. Chapter 3

i am sorry it is so short but i havent updated in a long while so i thought a little update would be nice

Christian's pov  
I can't believe I just said that to her of course it is mine, I just went into shock when she told me that my mind went back a couple of months ago when I thought the lie was true. Oh god she hates me my beautiful Ana hates me, I could just see it in her face when I said that. Oh I have lost her; I am going to be a father oh no am I ready for that what if I mess him up like my mother messed me up. I really hope it is a boy don't think I can handle a girl who would look as beautiful as her mother for the baby's sake and mine I really hope it is a boy.  
Here I am standing being chucked out of her room I need to go and make it right I need to do something to show her I love her.  
Fuck I have really messed up this time this is the worse I could do I can just imagine my little baby running around the place Ana is creating a mini me and her right now inside her I think I couldn't even love her more even if I tried.


End file.
